KuroTsuki's Blog
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Hinata es una chica solitaria, su único amigo es "Shinigami07" un chico con el cual sólo hablan por medio de un blog, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata se enterara de que el aquel chico está más cerca de lo que ella cree? - Shortfic, terminado.
1. El deseo de Tsuki

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: KuroTsuki's Blog.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Mensajes del blog.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **

**El deseo de Tsuki.**

**Hoy en clases todo fue rutinario, ir a clases y ser ignorada por todos mis compañeros, salir a los descansos y encontrarme a mí misma sola como muchas veces… en momentos así no puedo evitar desear mi antigua vida en la primaria, tenía amigos y era feliz.**

**Pero no puedo rendirme, ¡Aún soy demasiado joven para quejarme de lo difícil que es la vida!, ¿No lo crees Shinigami-kun?**

Sonrió un poco avergonzada al terminar de publicar el estado en su blog, a eso se reducían sus días, a ser una chica casi inexistente en la secundaria y tener como único amigo a un chico que no conocía pero que siempre publicaba en su blog.

Cuando había creado el blog había sentido un gran dolor al ver que nadie se había interesado en él, cero visitas, pero un día milagrosamente apareció un chico que se había llamar "Shinigami07" desde aquel día siempre publicaba en su blog con deseos de que él le respondiera.

El sonido de su pc llamó su atención, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora al ver que efectivamente ese día también había recibido su respuesta.

**Sí, eres joven y bonita, deja de pensar cosas deprimentes Tsuki.**

Se sonrojó, sintió que lloraría de felicidad, él le había dicho que era bonita aún sin conocerse él lo creía así.

Sonrió feliz.

**Si me conocieras sabrías que no soy bonita Shinigami-kun, pero, agradezco que seas amable conmigo eso me hace feliz.**

Respondió al mensaje sintiendo que su pecho empezaba a doler poco a poco.

Por alguna extraña razón no quería ver la respuesta. De nuevo su pc dejó escuchar un sonido gracioso que indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

**No me conoces pero yo a ti sí, puede que seas invisible para otros pero no para mí.**

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Aquello que decía el mensaje era cierto?, ¿Enserio la conocía?

**Por cierto, yo sí creo que eres bonita.**

¡No podía ser!, ¡él la había visto!, pero ¿en qué momento?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Quería respuestas, su corazón las necesitaba.

**¡No mientas Shinigami-kun!, si me has visto ¿por qué no te has acercado?, ¡Yo quiero conocerte!, ¡Quiero saber quién eres!**

El chico sonrió al ver el mensaje, ya hacía diez meses que la encontró en aquel blog y aunque al principio no sabía quién era lo pudo saber cuándo encontró a una extraña chica de ojos como la luna tomándole una foto a un gato abandonado, misma foto que apareció en el blog de "KuroTsuki".

Tecleó un poco en su portátil y luego cerró el pc levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta.

**La paciencia es tu fuerte, sólo espera Tsuki.**

Hinata vio con impresión el mensaje, sintió que algo se alojaba en su pecho pero no sabía exactamente qué era. – Shinigami-kun… - Susurró bajo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. - ¿Algún día… podré conocerte? – Preguntó al aire deseando que así fuera.

Aunque ella debía encontrarlo.

Sonrió levemente. – Pronto nos conoceremos Shinigami-kun, deseo con ansias el poder ver pronto.

* * *

**Bien, cabe aclarar que será una historia corta de capítulos cortos y que ya está terminada así que no los haré esperar como con mis otras historias, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo y hayan entendido un poco la historia.**

**Este shortfic está inspirado en el manga "Koko ni iru yo" se los recomiendo es muy lindo. Sin más que decir, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	2. La torpe Tsuki

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: KuroTsuki's Blog.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Mensajes del blog.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**La torpe Tsuki.**

Esa semana había pasado bastante rápido a su parecer, ahora se encontraba como siempre en su rutina de buscar en internet algún dato sobre "Shinigami07" que le pudiera revelar su identidad aunque lastimosamente como los días anteriores su búsqueda no daba frutos. Sentía impaciencia, ansiedad, quería verlo, quería saber quién era pero aun así éste no daba indicios de querer revelar su identidad.

Pero ¿por qué?

Su ceño se frunció levemente por lo que optó por terminar con esa desastrosa búsqueda, abrió su blog y escribió un nuevo estado, molesta.

**No es divertido esperar, desearía que tocaras a mi puerta y me revelaras quién eres Shinigami-kun.**

Se sintió un poco atrevida por el estado pero era lo que deseaba en aquellos momentos, sólo quería verlo. Sonrió bastante feliz al saber que él había respondido a su estado, era como si la hubiera esperado.

**Eso lo hace más divertido.**

Frunció el ceño indignada, ¡Se estaba burlando de ella!, ¡era malvado!, hizo un puchero imperceptible y con las mejillas sonrojadas se dignó a responder el comentario.

**Tu sentido del humor no es divertido.**

Se sintió bastante atrevida con aquel comentario pero aun así no le importó. Ella quería saber quién era Shinigami.

**Mañana tal vez nos encontremos.**

Y de nuevo se desconectó dejándola con aquella sorpresa en su rostro y la emoción golpear a su corazón. ¿Lo había dicho enserio?, ¿se encontrarían?, ¿aquello era un sueño?

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, en su mente sólo estaba aquella frase y su imaginación pensando quién podría ser.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de un maravilloso humor, aseó y limpió el apartamento en el que vivía sola, preparó su desayuno e hizo su obento con una ración extra. Salió y cerró el apartamento de buena gana, normalmente salía deprimida por el simple hecho de no poder decir "Ya me voy" y que su amada hermana le dijera "Buena suerte".

Caminó por la calle que empezaba a transcurrirse a esa hora, ella vivía sola, su hermana menor vivía en un internado para élites y su primo estaba en América administrando la herencia y las empresas que pertenecían a sus familias, la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro al recordar a sus padres y tíos muertos.

Chocó contra alguien, paró en seco y se disculpó gran cantidad de veces mientras veía al chico sonreír. - ¡No fue nada!, ¡No te preocupes Hinata-chan! - Se sonrojó inmediatamente al ver quién era el chico con el que había chocado.

– Naruto-kun… - Susurró. _Me pregunto, ¿Él será Shinigami-kun? – _B-Buenos días. – Saludó avergonzada. El rubio sonrió, una linda sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días!, ¡Eh teme no me dejes! – La chica levantó la mirada con sorpresa, ¿teme?, entonces lo vio, el chico más popular del instituto la veía fijamente con sus ojos tan negros que parecían posos sin fondo.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun. – Susurró avergonzada, éste sonrió de medio lado.

– Siempre tan torpe. – La mirada de la chica mostró la sorpresa en su mirada, aquella actitud… ¿Acaso era posible que Sasuke Uchiha…? No, de tan sólo pensarlo era estúpido.

Sonrió al ver como ambos chicos se alejaban mientras se insultaban el uno al otro.

_Shinigami-kun, ¿Por fin te veré hoy?_

* * *

**Y apareció Sasuke-kun :3 como verán Hinata se obsecionará un poco con encontrar a Shinigami XD ¡Me alegra tanto que les haya gustado!, la verdad tenía miedo de que no fuera interesante pero siempre he querido subir un shortfic TT - TT y ver como me iba, estoy feliz al ver los reviews.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme!, trataré de actualizar pronto, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	3. El nuevo amigo de Tsuki

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: KuroTsuki's Blog.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Mensajes del blog.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**El nuevo amigo de Tsuki.**

Después del incidente de la mañana se pasó el día lo más normal posible, bueno, si por normal se podría decir que había chocado con tres personas y se había caído por sí sola dos veces más. ¿Acaso no podía avergonzarse más?, era horrible ver como las personas a su alrededor se burlaban de su torpeza.

"_Siempre tan torpe"_

Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se calentaron al recordar lo que había dicho el chico Uchiha, sí, estaba en lo cierto, ella era demasiado torpe.

Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras veía con nostalgia su obento, había preparado de más con la esperanza de ver a Shinigami pero éste al parecer era un acosador porque con las personas con las que se había encontrado la trataban como si fuera invisible.

_Excepto Naruto-kun._

Tal vez él fuera Shinigami, el rubio era sincero y muy buena persona aunque no entendía el porqué de tanto misterio si él era Shinigami. Suspiró de nuevo dando otro bocado a su almuerzo, de tanto pensar hasta había perdido el hambre. - ¡Eso se ve delicioso Hinata-chan! – Casi se atraganta ante la repentina aparición del rubio frente a ella, si no fuera porque el chico era despistado habría jurado que intentaba besarla.

– Na-Naruto-kun... – Susurró bajo aun intentando recuperar el aire de su pulmones. - ¿Q-Qué sucede? – Preguntó extrañada, el rubio hizo un puchero.

- ¡Que mala eres Hinata-chan!, ¡Sólo quería hablar contigo! – Se sonrojó bastante ante aquella confesión.

– L-Lo siento… - Susurró avergonzada.

Naruto sonrió ante aquello, enserio que era tierna. – No importa, ahora dime, ¿Te sucede algo Hinata-chan?, te he visto bastante extraña hoy. – La chica le miró con sorpresa.

- ¿M-Me miraste? – Preguntó ésta no creyendo lo que decía el rubio, Naruto asintió. – Siempre te veo. – Dijo de forma inocente.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par. - ¿E-Eres Shinigami-kun? – Preguntó de inmediato llamando la atención del rubio, éste le miró con extrañeza cosa que le hizo perder todas sus ilusiones. – P-Perdón. – Susurró aún más que antes.

- ¿Quién es Shinigami?, ¿Un amigo? – La Hyuuga asintió levemente.

– S-Shinigami-kun es un chico que conocí por medio de mi blog, siempre he querido saber más sobre él pero es misterioso y no habla sobre él, no sé su nombre pero se hace llamar "Shinigami07", él me dijo… dijo que tal vez nos encontraríamos hoy… - Susurró al borde de la depresión, Shinigami era muy cruel, le había dado ilusiones para nada.

- ¡Oh, entiendo!, entonces debemos buscarlo, ¿no crees Hinata-chan? – La chica le miró con sorpresa.

- ¿B-Buscarlo? – El rubio asintió efusivamente.

– Él dijo que se encontrarían hoy así que ¡vamos a buscarlo! – El rubio se levantó de golpe.

Hinata lo vio con sorpresa. _Nadie había mostrado tanta importancia en mí como lo es Shinigami, ¿por qué Naruto-kun lo hace? - _¿Por qué quieres ayudarme Naruto-kun? – El rubio le vio con una gran sonrisa.

– Es un secreto. – Respondió con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

_Siento que cada pierdo más la idea de quién eres Shinigami-kun pero aun así me seguiré esforzando sólo por encontrarte._

* * *

**__Jajaja yo de nuevo por aquí xDDD la verdad me encanta que les guste y pues como tengo los capítulos guardados en la cuenta pues aprovecho para actualizar XDD ¿qué les pareció?, Naruto es un poco misterioso ¿no? en momentos como ese no parece tan tonto XDDD **

**Y Hinata alucina con Shinigami, pero tranquilas, ella no tiene fantasías sexuales con él jaajjaja XDD ¡Me alegra tanto que acepten la historia!, trataré de seguir actualizando seguido pero por ahora los dejo.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	4. Tsuki y su interminable búsqueda

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: KuroTsuki's Blog.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Mensajes del blog.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Tsuki y su interminable búsqueda.**

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Naruto tuvo la idea de buscar a Shinigami, al principio no creyó que fueran a encontrarlo pero cuando el rubio empezó a hablar con todos sus amigos (Que por cierto era todo el instituto) su corazón creyó que lo encontraría pero después de una semana estaba segura de que eso sólo sería un sueño, Shinigami no aparecía.

Hacía tres días que él no visitaba su blog, había dejado mensajes y publicaciones pero él no daba señal de vida cosa que la preocupaba, ¿y si se había enojado?, tal vez ya ni si quiera quisiera hablar con ella de nuevo después del escándalo que había hecho su compañero de clases en el instutito.

Suspiró abatida mientras escribía un nuevo estado.

**Siento que en vez de tenerte cerca cada vez estás más lejos Shinigami-kun.**

Recostó con depresión el rostro sobre el escritorio deseando que por primera vez en tres días el chico le dijera algo, lo que fuera.

El sonido que tanto conocía se dejó escuchar, levantó la mirada con sorpresa viendo que efectivamente él había dado respuesta a su estado.

**No me necesitas.**

Sintió que algo le hacía un hoyo en el pecho, con esas cortas palabras había hecho que se sintiera enserio miserable.

**¡Si no te necesitara no te buscaría!, ¡Tonto!**

Respondió con las lágrimas a punto de recorrer sus mejillas. Su pecho le dolía bastante, ¿cómo era posible que le dijera eso?, Shinigami era la única persona que se había interesado en ella cuando estaba sola, la única persona que había hecho que una sonrisa verdadera surcara su rostro cuando recibía sus mensajes.

**Tsuki… no conoces quien soy en verdad, estoy seguro que te alejarías de mí cuando sepas quien soy, yo… **

Sintió la opresión en su pecho hacerse más fuerte, ¡no, no, no y mil veces no!, ¿por qué dudaba de ella?

**¿Acaso no confías en mí?, yo nunca me alejaría de ti Shinigami-kun, eres mi amigo.**

El azabache sonrió al ver el mensaje. – Amigo… eh. – Susurró, ése era el problema.

**No quiero ser tu amigo.**

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par con sorpresa, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿él no quería ser su amigo?, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

**¿Por qué no?, ¿he hecho algo mal?, ¿te molesto?, ¿te desagrado?, ¡dime que debo cambiar Shinigami-kun!**

Sintió que de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero decidió que sería fuerte, Shinigami despreciaba que las personas fueran débiles.

**No, pronto lo sabrás pero por ahora… deja de buscarme.**

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabía que ella lo buscaba?, Naruto y ella sólo había buscado en el instituto.

**¿Estudias en mi instituto?, ¿en qué clase estás?**

El azabache sonrió, por tonto se había descubierto.

**Más cerca de lo que imaginas.**

Dicho esto se desconectó.

Hinata suspiró. - ¿Por qué tanto misterio Shinigami-kun? – Susurró recostándose en el respaldo de la silla. – Estudia en mi instituto… - Susurró con una sonrisa, por lo menos ya tenía una pista.

_Pronto te encontraré, así tenga que buscarte en silencio Shinigami-kun._

* * *

**Bien, yo aquí de nuevo, quiero aclararles algo: ¡La historia ya está terminada!, la escribí una tarde de inspiración y de aburrimiento en mi habitación. Así que por eso actualizo pronto porque al igual que ustedes me gusta y pues como aún me tardaré en terminar los capítulos de las otras historias quiero dar señales de vida. Por favor, no se desesperen, yo también tengo una vida ocupada así que lamento hacerlos esperar.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. **

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	5. El temor de Tsuki

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: KuroTsuki's Blog.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**El temor de Tsuki.**

Había pasado una semana desde aquella conversación con Shinigami, éste había seguido dejándole mensajes pero nada sobre su ubicación u otros datos personales, Hinata lo entendía pero aun así sentía desesperación al pensar en el chico que llevaba intentando encontrar hace tres semanas.

Como era costumbre los viernes en la tarde tenía que ayudar con el aseo de la clase y como era costumbre también todos los que tenían que ayudar se había ido dejándola con la tarea a ella sola, suspiró por undécima vez en esa hora, sus compañeros eran crueles al dejarla sola cuando ella le temía a eso, estar sola.

La puerta de la clase fue abierta, se asustó y brincó involuntariamente llamando la atención del chico que entraba a la gran habitación. – Sa-Sasuke-kun. – Susurró un poco sorprendida de ver a su compañero Uchiha allí, éste la miró fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Dónde están los otros? – Preguntó el chico con aquel tono de voz que intimidaría a cualquiera. Tragó grueso tratando de mantener su compostura.

– S-Se fueron. – Respondió, el chico frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te dejaron sola? – Hinata bajó la mirada, asintió cabizbaja.

– Tsk, malditos inútiles. – Gruñó el chico entrando y cerrando tras él. – Muévete, te ayudaré. – La Hyuuga levantó la mirada con sorpresa pero de nuevo la bajó con vergüenza.

– N-No e-es ne-ne. – Empezó a tartamudear.

– Habla bien. – Regañó el chico, Bajó aún más la mirada ante aquello.

– Lo siento. – Susurró. Por alguna razón no se sintió ofendida, _A Shinigami-kun le molesta las personas débiles. _Pensó recordando a su amigo virtual, dándose fuerza a sí misma. – Sa-Sasuke-kun. – El moreno le miró. – G-Gracias. – Agradeció con una leve sonrisa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El chico desvió la mirada. – No importa. – Dijo. – Eres torpe, si no me quedo seguro romperás algo. – Soltó con un poco de burla viendo como efectivamente la chica se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada a sus manos.

– Lo siento, no puedo evitar ser molesta. – Susurró.

– Yo no dije que fueras molesta. – Levantó con sorpresa su perla mirada hasta posarla en la espalda del chico. – Iré a botar la basura. – Dicho esto salió dejando a la Hyuuga con un gran dilema.

– Di-Dijo que no soy molesta… - Susurró sintiendo sus mejillas más calientes que nunca. – N-Nunca me había fijado que… Sa-Sasuke-kun es agradable. – Sonrió levemente.

Siguió organizando los puestos de la clase, también limpió el pizarrón, organizó algos libros que estaban en un estante y cerró las ventanas y cortinas. Fue entonces que se fijó. – Ya es de noche… - Susurró un tanto preocupada, no le gustaba caminar las calles sola, y menos en la noche. - ¿Qué haces ahí? – De nuevo dio un brinco del susto que le provocó la repentina llegada del Uchiha, se giró encontrándolo recostado en la puerta de entrada y con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Vamos. – Asintió levemente mientras tomaba bolso de instituto. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del instituto en total silencio, la morena sonrió levemente.

_Sasuke-kun es de pocas palabras._

Pensó un poco divertida. - ¿Dónde vives? – Preguntó el moreno llamando la atención de la chica. Ésta se sonrojo. – Te llevaré a tu casa, y no digas que no. – Hinata boqueó un par de veces ante aquello.

Se resignó a ser acompañada a casa. Ambos caminaron en silencio por la solitaria y oscura calle, sin duda haber pasado por esos sitios la habrían matado del nerviosismo pero con el Uchiha a su lado sentía más confianza.

Sonrió ante aquello. _No me siento sola, es igual a cuando me habla Shinigami-kun._

Levantó la mirada hasta posarla en la luna. – Shinigami-kun, ¿estarás viendo la misma luna que yo? – Susurró la chica ignorando la presencia del Uchiha, éste levantó la mirada hasta posarla en la luna.

Sonrió de medio lado. – Sí, Tsuki. – Murmuró éste tan bajo que la chica a su lado no pudo oírle.

_Miedo a la soledad… me gustaría contárselo a Shinigami-kun._

* * *

**_Ownnnnn_**

**¿Qué les pareció?, bien, ahora ya pueden confirmar quién es Shinigami XDD la verdad me encantó subir este capítulo y espero a ustedes también les guste. Espero lo disfruten mis queridos lectores, que no falta mucho para el final.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	6. Tsuki está ¿enamorada?

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: KuroTsuki's Blog.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Mensajes del blog.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**Tsuki está… ¿enamorada?**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello, ahora su vida se encontraba en un dilema, algo que no podía creer, lo que estaba sucediéndole no era cierto, no podía, su relación con Naruto el rubio alegre y brillante como un sol había mejorado, ahora eran más amigos y las actitudes que se tomaba el rubio eran bastante atrevidas y tiernas haciendo que extrañas sensaciones se alojaran en su pecho, ¿eso era amor?, ¿lo era?, ¿podía ser posible?, en realidad no estaba segura ya que nunca lo había sentido pero si fuera cierto seguramente esas serías las sensaciones cuando te gusta alguien, ¿no?

Se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

Su corazón se aceleraba de sólo pensar en él.

Tartamudeaba más de lo normal.

¡Hasta se había desmayado dos veces ante la cercanía!

¿Eso era normal?, para ella no lo era aunque bueno ella no era muy normal de por sí. Ahora se encontraba frente a su pc con su blog abierto y lista para comentar en espera de una respuesta por parte de Shinigami. Sonrió mientras tecleaba, estaba emocionada.

**Creo que me gusta alguien Shinigami-kun.**

De inmediato obtuvo respuesta.

**¿Alguien cercano?, ¿O ya te enamoraste de mí?**

Hizo un puchero ante la broma.

**No es gracioso, es alguien de mi clase, un chico que sonríe y brilla como un sol.**

Sonrió al pensar en el rubio.

**Qué tontería, estoy seguro de que no es amor.**

Abrió sus ojos con impresión, aquello le había caído como un cubo de agua fría.

**Tú no lo sabes, él me gusta, lo sé. Estoy segura de ello, es demasiado obvio.**

Frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta. ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?, debía hablar con Naruto, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba haciendo.

**No lo sabes, nunca te ha gustado alguien Tsuki, eres demasiado obvia.**

La chica se sorprendió, ¿cómo era posible que lo supiera?

**Entonces, ¿quién crees que me gusta? **

Preguntó molesta, a veces Shinigami era cruel con ella.

**Yo soy quien te gusta.**

El sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro, se quedó quieta en su sitio sin poder responder a aquello. No sabía si él lo decía en broma o si realmente estaba diciendo que ella gustaba de él, ¿qué hacer? Optó por lo más eficaz.

Se desconectó.

Sentía sus mejillas hervir, también, su corazón latía como loco y una extraña sensación la invadió completamente al pensar en él, en Shinigami.

¿Acaso había enloquecido?, era cierto que desde hace un mes y una semana había empezado a buscar algún indicio sobre la identidad del chico pero todo porque era su amigo, no, uno no haría algo así por un amigo ¿o sí?

¡Ah!, ¡la había confundido! Ahora no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Suspiró cansadamente, se levantó de la silla y sacó ropa de su armario, se cambió y salió cerrando su apartamento con llave. Caminó lentamente por la calle donde vivía, como era costumbre chocó con algunas personas y aunque éstas no eran agradables evitaron decirle algún insulto.

Suspiró de nuevo, quien sabe cuántas veces había suspirado ya, y de nuevo chocó. - ¡Ah!, ¡L-Lo siento! – Se disculpó haciendo una inclinación frente a su cuarta víctima.

– Hmp, tan torpe como siempre. – Levantó la vista con asombro viendo a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun… - Susurró con impresión. – P-Perdona… no quise chocar contigo. - Susurró avergonzada, el moreno sonrió de lado.

– No importa. – Dijo casual. - ¿A dónde vas? – La chica negó levemente. Sonrió ante aquello, por un instante había pensado en lo peor. – Hmp.

– Y-Yo… ya me voy. – Susurró la chica. – A-Adiós Sa-Sasuke-kun. – Cuando la morena tenía intención de irse el moreno la detuvo de la muñeca. - ¿Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó con sorpresa, éste le miraba de nuevo con aquella intensa mirada. - ¿Su-Sucede algo? – Éste pareció reaccionar puesto que la soltó de inmediato.

– Nada, sólo… ve con cuidado. – Dicho esto se giró hasta darle la espalda. – Por cierto, sin el uniforme te ves bien. – El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. – Te ves… linda. – Dicho esto empezó a caminar dejándola allí avergonzada y sorprendida.

¡Imposible!, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿A ella… le gustaban tres chicos?

_No puede ser…_

* * *

**¡Hola!, pues, yo por aquí dejándoles el nuevo capítulo, quería contarles que ya tengo internet TT - TT estoy tan feliz TT - TT pero no todo es felicidad, estoy atrasada con la universidad así que tendré que meter mi cara entre los textos TT - TT deséenme suerte si es que existe.**

**Pues, con este capítulo listo solo faltan tres más, el último lo escribí ayer porque un lector dejó un comentario donde quería saber cómo encontró Sasuke a Hinata en internet así que será un pequeño capítulo que vendría siendo el prólogo.**

**Me siento muy agradecida por su apoyo y sus comentarios, recuerden que sólo un review es lo que necesitamos para inspirarnos. Sin más que decir, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	7. Los verdaderos sentimientos de Tsuki

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: KuroTsuki's Blog.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Mensajes del blog.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**Los verdaderos sentimientos de Tsuki.**

Después de la conversación con Shinigami y Sasuke esa semana fue igual que siempre salvo que la siguiente semana Naruto se empezó a comportar un poco extraño, ya no era tan cariñoso y evitaba acercarse demasiado, siempre lo veía viendo a todos lados y cuando le preguntaba qué le sucedía sólo decía que se sentía vigilado. Había pasado dos semanas, llevaba un mes y tres semanas desde que deseo conocer a Shinigami pero sus esperanzas morían poco a poco.

De nuevo se encontraba frente a su pc con su blog abierto y lista para dejar su publicación diaria.

**Empiezo a resignarme de que no te veré, Shinigami-kun.**

De nuevo la respuesta fue casi inmediata.

**Creí que deseabas verme, ahora veo que no.**

Suspiró sintiendo que de nuevo empezaba a enojarse.

**¡Ya casi son dos meses!**

Se quejó.

**Aún falta una semana para los dos meses, también falta una semana para que sea un año.**

Arqueó una ceja extrañada.

**¿Un año?, ¿Un año de qué?**

El moreno sonrió de lado.

**Siempre tan despistada. Hace un año nos conocimos, Tsuki.**

La morena abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, ¡No podía creerlo!, ¿enserio ya era tanto tiempo?

**Lo siento, lo había olvidado Shinigami-kun.**

Él sonrió de lado.

**No te lo perdonaré tan fácil. Tendrás que darme algo a cambio.**

Hinata arqueó una ceja extrañada.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

Sasuke sonrió triunfal.

**Quiero una cita contigo.**

El sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la morena, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras veía una y otra vez el mensaje en su mente.

**No bromees conmigo por favor.**

Respondió no sabiendo que más decir ante aquel comentario.

**No bromeo, te esperaré el viernes dentro de una semana en el jardín del instituto al término de clases.**

Tragó grueso ante aquello.

**De acuerdo, ¿cómo te reconozco?**

Preguntó, ya sabía que él la conocía pero ¿ella cómo lo reconocería?

**Te veo en una semana.**

Y se desconectó, ¿cuándo dejaría el maldito misterio?, a veces lograba hacerle enojar pero luego aquel enojo se le iba porque simplemente no se podía enojar con él.

Sonrió feliz. – Por fin te veré Shinigami-kun. – Susurró con emoción.

Al día siguiente partió de nuevo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de nuevo llevaba comida extra en su almuerzo y no se había chocado con nadie en el camino, en definitiva sería un gran día.

Al entrar clase vio a la mayoría del grupo reunido en un círculo, no le dio mucha importancia por lo que caminó hasta sentarse en su puesto habitual, el maestro aún no llegaba por lo que aprovecharía y estudiaría un poco. - ¡Hinata-chan! – El llamado del rubio le hizo dejar lo que estaba haciendo, cuando levantó la mirada lo vio parado a un lado suyo acompañado de una bonita chica de cabello rosa, le extrañaba que le permitieran estar en clase con el cabello así. - ¡Te presento a Sakura-chan, mi novia! – Sintió que por un momento le faltaba el aire, se quedó sin palabras por lo que optó por sonreír. - ¿Cierto que es linda?, ¡Sakura-chan es la chica más hermosa de todas! – La chica a su lado sonrió divertida, ella también sonrió.

_No es amor, sólo amistad._

Pensó para sí misma. – Fe-Felicidades Naruto-kun, me alegra verte tan feliz. – El rubio sonrió aún más.

– Sakura-chan, ¿puedes ir con el teme un momento? – La chica de ojos verdes asintió mientras se despedía de ella de forma amistosa, el rubio se sentó frente a ella. – Hinata-chan, ¿te gusta alguien? – El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó avergonzada, esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

– Dime, dime, te ayudaré Hinata-chan. – Ella sólo desvió la mirada a la ventana de su lado.

– C-Creo que sí. – Susurró.

- ¿Enserio?, ¡Grandioso!, ¿quién es el afortunado? – Las mejillas de la morena se calentaron aún más.

– Shinigami-kun. – Susurró.

Naruto sonrió. – Dime Hinata-chan… ¿qué te parece Sasuke? – La morena le miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?, emm, él es un chico agradable. – Susurró avergonzada, desde el día en que le dijo "linda" no podía verlo a la cara, era demasiado vergonzoso.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿te gusta?, ¿te parece apuesto?, ¡dime Hinata-chan! – La morena tragó grueso, tenía que buscar el valor para decirlo.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun es… lindo, m-me gusta. – Susurró. Ahora sí parecía un tomate maduro.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho. - ¡Grandioso!, eso era lo que quería escuchar. – Hinata le vio con extrañeza.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Naruto-kun? – El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

– Es un secreto. – Respondió levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaban su mejor amigo y su novia.

Hinata suspiró al verlo caminar, luego, fijó su mirada en la peli rosa y luego como si de un imán se tratara su mirada se posó en el Uchiha quien también la miraba.

Se sonrojó a más no poder.

_Qué hice… ¡Admití que me gustan ambos!, ¡Qué vergonzoso!_

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!, bien, pues como querían les traje el capítulo siete, ¿qué les pareció?, Naruto ya no es competencia para nuestro amado Sasuke XD en fin, ¡faltan dos capítulos y esta historia se termina!, ¿lo pueden creer?, me siento emocionada por el final, aunque no sé si deba colocar el final primero y luego el capítulo de Sasuke o poner el capítulo de Sasuke y luego e final, bien, se los dejo a usted para que decidan ya que no imorta el orden ambos deben ser subidos XDDD**

**Estoy feliz por los comentario, ¡son casi diez por capítulo!, empiezo a sentir remordimiento por aquellos que se esfuerzan bastante en sus historias y no reciben un pago justo... en fin, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!, buen pues sólo me queda decir: gracias or leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	8. Tsuki y Shinigami por fin juntos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: KuroTsuki's Blog.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Mensajes del blog.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8, final.**

**Tsuki y Shinigami, por fin juntos.**

Esa mañana se arregló más de lo normal, recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta con la intensión de verse un poco más fresca y diferente, también había optado por colocarse el suéter del instituto en vez de la chaqueta ya que ésta le quedaba inmensa y no quería verse tan simple frente a Shinigami, ese día se había retocado con un poco de polvo y hasta se había puesto brillo labial todo con la intensión de sorprender a Shinigami, ya que por fin ambos se vieran.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse de nuevo, sentía tanta presión pero aun así no podía quitar esa felicidad.

Por fin, después de un año se conocerían. – Shinigami-kun… - Susurró. Suspiró de nuevo, tomó su bolso de instituto, su almuerzo y una bolsita con galletas que había preparado para él.

_Espero todo salga bien._

Cuando llegó al salón de clases fue como si por primera vez la hayan visto, como si por primera vez había dejado de ser invisible.

Ignoró las miradas de sus compañeros y optó por caminar a su puesto, cuando llegó allí la abordaron dos chicos que empezaron a hacerle preguntas, gracias al cielo que Naruto había llegado y los había alejado como insectos lejos de ella. - ¡Wow! – Soltó el rubio cuando ella se sentó. - ¡Wow!- Repitió de nuevo, lo vio con extrañeza y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no le gustaba la atención que le daban y eso que ella odiaba ser invisible. - ¡Te ves preciosa Hinata-chan! – La morena sonrió levemente.

– Gracias Naruto-kun. – Susurró suave pero sin tartamudeo. – Shinigami-kun me citó hoy así que… quería cambiar un poco. – El rubio sonrió ante aquello.

- ¡Shinigami quedará totalmente enamorado de ti Hinata-chan! – Sonrió satisfecha, con esas palabras el rubio había logrado darle la fuerza de voluntad que le faltaba.

– Gracias. – Agradeció de nuevo, giró la mirada sintiendo que alguien la miraba por lo que empezó a buscar quién era, cuando se topó con una oscura mirada supo quién la miraba por lo que de nuevo se sonrojó.

Naruto vio la reacción de la chica y sonrió. – Ese idiota será un afortunado al tenerte. – Le susurró dándose la vuelta y caminando a su lugar. Hinata vio con sorpresa a Naruto, le había parecido extraño la forma tan familiarizada con la que habló Naruto.

Cuando terminaron las clases y fue hora del almuerzo se encontró con Sakura, la novia de Naruto, ésta le había saludo bastante enérgica y amable, la verdad ambos chicos eran muy parecidos en personalidad.

_Ambos son como soles que brillan el uno junto al otro._

Pensó un poco celosa por aquella relación, desearía tener un noviazgo así pero ella no era muy habladora y además era tímida por lo que no podía evitar sentir envidia hacia ellos.

_Se ven bastante bien juntos._

Cuando terminaron las clases esperó a que todos sus compañeros se fueran a casa, cuando supo que estaba sola tomó sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia el jardín del instituto, éste era grande y estaba lleno de flores, ella también participaba en el club de jardinería porque le encantaba cuidarlas.

Caminó despacio por los pasillos nerviosa por lo que llegara a pasar, su mente de nuevo empezó a maquinar sola haciendo que preguntas sin respuesta llegaran a ella.

_¿Cómo será?_

_¿Cómo se llamará?_

_¿En qué grado estará?_

_¿Será alguien que conozco?_

_¿Será un chico tierno y amable o un serio y grosero como a veces se comporta en los mensajes?_

_¿Me gustará?_

_¿Le gustaré?_

Se encontraba nerviosa, ansiosa, avergonzada, ya empezaba a sentir el calor en sus mejillas, vio por la ventana notando que se hacía tarde por lo que optó por apresurarse, no quería dejar que Shinigami esperara demasiado.

Salió del edificio y caminó hacia la parte trasera del instituto, cuando empezó a ver los enormes jardines pudo notar algunas sombras para ser más específica tres.

_¿Tres?, ¿Por qué son tres?_

Dos de ellos empezaron a acercarse, se sorprendió bastante al ver quiénes eran. – Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. – Susurró con sorpresa, la pareja de novios sonrieron alegres.

– Shinigami te está esperando. – Dijo el rubio empezando a caminar de la mano de su novia. - ¡No seas dura con él! – Gritó el rubio terminando por desaparecer.

Arqueó la ceja extrañada, viró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba la otra sombra, empezó a caminar lentamente, cuando estuvo cerca pudo distinguir su espalda. – S-Shinigami-kun. – Susurró. Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre a niveles agigantados, el aludido se giró hasta encararla. – Sa-Sasuke-kun… - Susurró con sorpresa. - ¿P-Por qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Tú eres Shigami-kun? – Preguntó aún sin salir de la reciente impresión.

El moreno sonrió levemente. - ¿Decepcionada? – Preguntó con un poco de burla. – Te ves sorprendida Tsuki. – La morena no reaccionó, ¡Era él!, ¡Era tonto pero cierto!

– In-Increíble. – Susurró. – Cada que pensaba que eras Shinigami-kun desechaba la idea… ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste tanto tiempo? – Preguntó en un susurro.

– Supongo que tenía miedo. – Respondió el moreno viendo el cielo. – Miedo de quedarme solo. – La morena vio con sorpresa el rostro del azabache.

– Y-Yo también tengo miedo de estar sola. – Susurró, Sasuke sonrió.

– Te sentías acompañada por Shinigami, no podía simplemente decir "Soy Shinigami", sé que todo cambiaría, no podía dejar que todo cambiara… así tuviera que ocultar lo que siento.

- ¿L-Lo que sientes? – Preguntó la morena viendo con sorpresa al azabache, éste sonrió de medio lado posando sus oscuros ojos en los de ella.

– Sí, mis sentimientos. – Confirmó. – Me gustas Tsuki o quiero decir… Hinata. – La morena se sonrojó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa, intentó tragar pero sentía la garganta seca.

¿Acaso eso era una broma?

– N-No bromees conmigo Sasuke-kun. – Susurró abatida, no lo creía, no podía creerlo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. - ¡No estoy bromeando! – Gruñó, empezó a acercarse hasta la chica que yacía clavada en su sitio rememorando todo lo que había pasado. - ¡Me gustas! – Soltó mientras la tomaba por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo. - ¡Por un año he sentido esto por ti!, ¡Cuando llegaba a casa y veía lo sola que estaba mi única compañía eran tus mensajes, era saber que tú estabas tan sola como yo! – La morena abrió los ojos de par en par. – Al principio sólo me pareciste una tonta como las demás pero… cuando respondiste al mensaje que te dejé… sentí que algo cambió en mí, luego te vi, ese día hace seis meses cuando le tomaste las fotos al gato que habían abandonado, el gato al que le encontraste un hogar. – Hinata sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse. – Yo siempre te vi, cuando llorabas, cuando te sentías sola, cuando chocabas, siempre tan torpe e inocente. – El moreno sonrió viendo como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de aquellos ojos perla como la luna. La chica se abrazó a él cubriendo su rostro en el pecho masculino, agarrando con sus níveas manos la camisa del moreno, éste sólo sonrió mientras empezaba a acariciar la espalda de la chica. – Hinata… - Susurró.

- ¿C-Cómo puedes hacerme esto? – Preguntó ella entre sollozos. - ¿Cómo puedes confundirme así?, ¿p-por qué no sólo me dijiste quién eras?, ¿p-por qué tenías que esperar a que me gustaran ambos?, a que me gustara Shigami-kun y… Sa-Sasuke-kun. – Susurró recobrando un poco la compostura. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

– Eso quería escuchar. – Susurró. – Yo soy ambos Tsuki. – La morena asintió.

– Pe-Pero… Shinigami-kun sólo es el nombre de una cuenta en un sitio web mientras que Sasuke-kun es mi compañero de clases, mi acosador.

– Hmp. – Bufó el moreno. - ¿Así tratas al chico que te gusta? – Preguntó indignado. Ella sonrió.

– Lo siento. – Susurró. – E-Es sólo que… estoy feliz. – Susurró.

- ¿Por qué? – P-Porque… eres real. – Susurró. – P-Porque existes, p-porque no es un sueño como los muchos que tuve, e-estás aquí conmigo.

El moreno sonrió. – Eso es lo único que importa, que estoy contigo. - Ambos se sonrieron levemente mientras se abrazaban más el uno al otro, sí, y pensar que todo había comenzado por un blog, y pensar que antes estaban solos y ahora se tenían el uno al otro, la vida no era como se esperaba pero así había sucedido y estaban agradecidos por ello, porque ahora estaban juntos.

* * *

**¡Awww!, ¿qué les pareció?, a mi arecer me asé de cursi no sé yo xDD en fin, pues a petición de mis fieles lectoras se decidió que éste sería el capítulo y por ende el final, ¿les gustó?, ¿les encantó', ¿les fascinó? XD pues espero que así haya sido, la verdad me siento insegura por el final pero así de dulce me quedó.**

**En fin, me ha hecho muy feliz que leyeran mi historia, tengo deseos de traer nuevos proyectos pero no sé cuando los suba además aún debo terminar mis historias y tengo muchos trabajos con la universidad TT - TT tengo exámenes y talleres, estoy echa un caos pero aun así les doy señales de vida XD.**

**¡Muchas gracais por su apoyo!, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	9. El principio de todo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: KuroTsuki's Blog.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Mensajes del blog.**

* * *

**Ova, capítulo extra.**

**El principio de todo.**

De nuevo estaba solo, como siempre tras perder el tiempo en el instituto y ser arrastrado por Naruto a todas partes llegaba la hora en que debía llegar a casa si es que se le podía decir así. Sintió molestia al encender las luces, solo, así se encontraba, solo en aquella habitación y también solo en su vida. Si tan solo Itachi no estuviera ocupado… si tan solo su orgullo no fuera tan grande le pediría que no le dejara solo pero siendo sinceros ¿él haría eso?, sonrió con burla, claro que no.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, tiró su mochila en algún rincón y de mala gana se despojó del uniforme, luego prendió la pc para entretenerse toda la tarde hasta que fuera hora de cenar. Se colocó sólo sus bermudas y tomó asiento frente al aparato, abrió el navegador web y se dispuso a perder el tiempo buscando películas o algo que hacer, aburrido al no encontrar algo se dispuso a escribir en el buscador "Soledad". Al instante aparecieron infinidad de páginas, películas, libros, significados, todo lo relacionado con la palabra pero, hubo algo que llamó su atención. – Blogs… - Susurró interesado, abrió el link y al instante aparecieron varios escritos, todos de diferentes autores. – Sasami-chan, SayamanHero, Gray-sama. – Arqueó una ceja, sus nicks y sus estados eran estúpidos.

Aburrido decidió abandonar la página pero algo lo evitó. – KuroTsuki… - Le pareció interesante el nombre por lo que decidió visitar el blog, al instante sintió compasión. – Cero visitas. – Murmuró levemente sorprendido, entonces vio los estados de KuroTsuki, dibujos muy buenos a su parecer, poemas, frases, y comentarios como "Es una pena sentirse invisible", tragó grueso, sólo por curiosidad le dejaría un mensaje. Cuando lo hizo se vio obligado a crear una cuenta, sonrió ante su Nick "Shinigami07", en sí, Shinigami porque él se consideraba como uno de ellos, solitario, sin vida. Intentó de nuevo colocar el mensaje, esta vez sí fue enviado, sonrió de medio lado. – Idiota. – Se burló de aquella persona, se salió de la página y empezó a escuchar un poco de metal pesado para des estresarse, luego se aburrió por lo que cerró la página. Tenía intensión de apagar el pc pero recordó el mensaje así que abriendo otro navegador buscó la página, la sorpresa lo invadió. – Me respondió. – Susurró con sorpresa.

**Querido Shinigami-kun, ¡estoy muy feliz de que seas la primer persona en visitarme!, espero y seamos amigos de ahora en adelante ¿sí?, ¡ah!, y lo siento… a veces soy un poco tonta y me avergüenzo por ello, en fin, ¡me emociona mucho que me dejaras un mensaje!, ¿te parece si seguimos hablando?, ¡perdón!, seguro soy muy intensa… pero, no importa, es un placer de todas formas Shinigami-kun.**

Tragó de forma amarga al leer el mensaje, luego leyó el suyo, el que le había dejado.

**¿Crees que vale la pena el publicar en este blog?, no sé qué odio más si a las personas débiles o a las estúpidas, a mi parecer eres ambas como todo un perdedor. **

Sintió vergüenza de sus propias palabras, era horrible aquel sentimiento, veía una y otra vez el mensaje de la "chica" mientras trataba de recomponer su postura.

Sonrió de medio lado. – Idiota. – Susurró, luego apretó su quijada. - ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?, está claro que no soy tu amigo. – Susurró mientras fruncía el ceño, un nuevo mensaje.

**Creo que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo Shinigami-kun, ¿o eres chica?, ¡en realidad no sé!, ¡Lamento ser tan tonta!**

Sonrió un poco divertido, ¿qué pasaba con aquella chica.

**Soy un chico, y no, no hemos tenido un buen comienzo.**

Por alguna razón se sentía bien, tal vez por el hecho de que la chica no era de las que se ofenden tan fácilmente.

**Oh, de acuerdo, yo soy una chica por si no lo notaste. Em… tengo 15 años, ¿eres mayor?, no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero no puedo hablar con personas mayores de 20 por seguridad.**

No supo si reír o sentirse ofendido, aquella chica sí que era tonta.

**Tengo 16 años, no, no soy mayor además ¿cómo te haría daño?, no sé quién eres.**

Bufó, empezaba a irritarse.

**¡Lo siento!, es lo que decía mi madre cuando era niña, no importa ya que tenemos casi la misma edad. Por cierto, ¿enserio odias a los débiles?**

_Sí, los odio. _Pensó.

**Sí, por compadecerse a sí mismos en su dolor o por solo rendirse a una vida que les tocó. Los aborrezco.**

**Yo soy débil pero… haré todo para que no me odies Shinigami-kun, así tenga que ser fuerte lo seré, ¡eres mi primer amigo aquí!, ¡soy tan feliz!**

Sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho. – Ilusa. – Susurró desconectándose y cerrando la pc, vio hacia un retrato que yacía al lado de ésta. – Es una idiota ilusa… - Susurró sintiendo que su pecho dolía. – Maldición. – Maldijo molesto, no le hablaría, por su culpa ahora se sentía vulnerable. – Esa tonta… - Susurró. Luego sonrió levemente. – Es interesante….

* * *

**¡Bien!, ¡Y con esto concluyo la historia!, estoy tan feliz por los comentarios TT^TT gracias por su apoyo y por darle la oportunidad a esta pequeña idea que surgió de un día de aburrimiento, me hacen feliz. Sus comentarios, sus favoritos, el que me pongan como favoritos hacen que me sienta feliz y orgullosa de lo que escribo ya que no todos valoran este pasatiempo pero el que ustedes me hagan un lindo regalo como lo es un review es más que suficiente para mí.**

**Entonces, ¿qué les pareció?, pues no lo hice muy extenso pero quería resaltar el principio de nuestra amada pareja, algo raro pero a la final así son ellos. ¡Los espero en mis otras historias!, por ahora seguiré con ellas ya que no sé cuando pueda tener una lluvia de imaginación de nuevo, en fin, ¡gracias por leer y comentar mis queridos lectores!**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
